The Truth
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: sequelnya the fate, judul nggak nyambuk, Kuu hanya mencoba buta memenuhi permintaan reviewer. mohon maklum kalo jelek ya... XD, pair KyuufemNaru. Kuu nggak bias buat summary. ;P


The Truth! © Kuu-chi desu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

KyuufemNaru, SasufemNaru, ItaKyuu [meski cuman buat selingan dan dikit sih]

Rate … [anoo… Kuu bingung, sumpah. Jadi kalian tentuin sendiri aja yah XD]

Mohon di baca dulu, baru boleh bilang nggak suka, ne? ^^

**Warning!** femNaru! Abal, typo dimana-mana. Gak nurut EYD, aneh, gaje. Ini murni dari otak bebalnya Kuu lho, jadi kalo ada kesamaan cerita ya mangap, eh maaph maksudnya ^^. Enjoy minna, moga kalian suka.

**A/N: **ini cerita sequel dari the fate, Kuu benar-benar nggak nyangka, ternyata ada yang ngereview juga cerita yang Kuu buat. Bener-bener, diluar dugaan. Bahkan sampe ada yang minta sequelnya, sejujurnya Kuu ada niat dari awal buat TF untuk sequelnya, tapi yah, nunggu reaksi dari para pembaca sekalian. Dan ternyata ada yang minta [itu karena ceritamu terlalu ngegangtung, baka! #diomelin Chooco, hiksu]. Yah, emang cerita TF terlalu ngegantung banget ya, masalahnya Kuu nggak ada bakat buat cerita sih #pundung dipojokan.

Ah, daripada dengeri ocehan Kuu yang gak jelas banget ini, mending langsu aja. Selamat membaca minna, semoga hasil kerja Kuu nggak mengecewakan ya. Yosha… here we go, happy reading :D

The Truth!

Sasuke merasa geram melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan kembarannya itu. Yah, meskipun mereka saudara, tapi nggak perlu sedekat itu juga kan? 'ada yang nggak beres' batin Sasuke, mulai curiga dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Ya, pagi ini dia melihat Naruto jalan dengan Kyuubi, lho? Bukankah itu udah biasa? Mereka kan sodaraan, apanya yang aneh coba? Tetep aja aneh, hahaha.

"Naru…" gumam Sasuke saat melihat Naruto mengecup pipi Kyuubi. Cemburu, dia terbakar api cemburu. Dia nggak suka, apa yang menjadi miliknya direbut orang. Dia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, tapi tak memperhatikannya.

"Naru…"

"ada apa?" jawab Naruto, santai. Seperti biasanya, meskipun hatinya bergemuruh menghadapi sosok pemuda stoic nan tampan didepannya.

"kenapa kamu, mesra sekali dengan si rubah itu" Tanya Sasuke, datar. Jadi lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"hah? Wajar kan, dia kakakku. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto, merutuk dalam hati karena dia kurang hati-hati. Oke dia bakal ngasih tau semua orang tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuubi, tapi nggak sekarang.

"begitukah?"

"ya. Aku ke kelas dulu, ada kelas pagi" Naruto segera beranjak dari situ, pergi menjauhi makhluk tampan itu, nggak mau dekat-dekat. Ahahaha, Naruto lupa, kalo Sasuke itukan satu kelas dengannya. Ckckck, ternyata nggak salah ya kalo Sasuke ngatain Naruto dobe. [gampar Kuu]. Nah, daripada Kuu bonyok kalo ngikutin Naru terus, ayo kita intip, apa yang sedang Kyuu lakukan… cekidot…

Kyuubi tengah berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena melihat sosok yang familiar di matanya, cowok ganteng nan tampan [apa bedanya sih? Kuu nggak tau lho, sumpah!] dengan rambut panjang hitam yang di kuncir satu, kulit putih dan mata yang sehitam rambutnya. Readers bisa tebak kan itu siapa? Oh ya, Kuu lupa, dia punya tanda lahir, sepasang keriput di bawah matanya, deket ama idung [bingung jelasin letaknya neh]. Yups! Dialah sang Uchiha sulung, Itachi chiha, sahabat dekatnya Kyuubi.

Lho? Kok bisa sih? Padahal Kyuubi itu kan nggak deket ama Uchiha, terutama Uchiha Sasuke. Kuu juga nggak tau [tendang]. Itachi sedang menunggu Kyuubi di depan kelas mereka.

"ada apa?"

"hn, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"apa?"

"kenapa kau mesra banget ama adekmu sendiri Kyuu?" deg! Kyuubi sebenernya kaget, karena Itachi bisa tau. Padahal mereka baru jadian pagi tadi. Tapi bukan Kyuubi namanya kalo nggak bisa nyembunyiin rasa kagetnya.

"bukannya udah biasa ya aku ma Naru deket?"

"tapi pagi ini kalian terlihat lebih mesra. Jangan bilang kalo kau naksir adekmu."

"hah? Kau gila apa. Wajar kan kalo mesra, lagian kau tau sendiri, Naru itu kesepian, baka." Setelah menjawab itu, Kyuubi melenggang pergi, nggak mau adu mulut lagi ama Itachi. Bukan takut, tapi dia nggak mau hubungannya terbongkar sebelum waktunya.

"aku tau itu, tapi sikapmu ituberlebihan Kyuubi" gumam Itachi pelan. Dia nggak suka Kyuubi deket Naruto, bukan nggak suka, tepatnya Itachi cemburu dengan kedekatan kakak beradik itu. Dia sadar akan satu hal, dia mempunyai rasa terhadap Kyuubi, dia tau ini salah, tapi rasanya itu nggak bisa dia hilangkan.

'kenapa mencintai itu harus seperti ini. Aku nggak paham apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya' batin Itachi, miris. Dia mengikuti Kyuubi, karena kelas mereka hari ini barengan.

Naruto pov

Aduuuuh….. gawat, Sasuke mulai curiga. Gimana ini… aku sendiri bingung, kenapa dia begitu berambisi terhadapku sih, semoga aja Kyuu-nii nggak diapa-apain ama dia.

Jujur aja, aku takut kakakku sekaligus kekasihku itu kenapa-napa gara-gara Sasuke, sekarang ini kurasa Sasuke bisa nekat. Tapi aku juga nggak mungkin kan bohongin perasaanku sendiri ke Kyuu. Bener nggak minna?

"hahh…" aku menghela napas berat, rasanya thu…. Berat banget deh ngejalanin satu hari kedepan. Bagaimanapun aku harus bisa menghindari pertanyaan ataupun percakapan Sasuke tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuu. Belum saatnya hubungan kami terbongkar.

"kau kenapa Naru? Kok pagi-pagi udah ngehela napas gitu sih?" Tanya Sakura, yang duduk di depanku, mungkin dia heran, karena nggak biasanya aku menghela napas seperti ini.

"nggak apa kok. Cuman sedikit lapar tadi sarapan nggak ada ramen sih" celetukku, cari alasan yang menurutku nggak jitu itu.

"astaga…. Kukira ada apaan…." Sakura terlihat sweatdrop, akupun juga, tapi nggak keliatan. Heran deh, Sakura bisa kemakan ama alesanku yang nggak masuk akal itu.

"hehehe…. Oh iya, mana Ino? Kok belum masuk?" tanyaku, melongokkan kepalaku kesana kemari, mencari sahabat pirangku itu.

"nggak tau, mungkin masih jalan ama Sai." Aku hanya mangut-mangut aja, pas aku lihat kea rah pintu masuk ke ruang kelas, terlihatlah cowok yang nggak mau aku lihat buat saat ini. Oh God, kenapa aku sampe lupa sih kalo dia sekelas denganku. 'geez' rutukku dalam hati.

"ohayou Naru-chan, Sakura-chan." Sapa Ino keliatan girang banget, entah apa yang udah Sai berikan ke Ino.

"ohayou… kau kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura, keliatan dia penasaran ama sikap Ino pagi ini, bukan berarti aku juga nggak penasaran, cuman ya…. Paling karena Sai. Dicium mungkin.

"hihihi, tadi…. Sai, romantic banget, pagi-pagi udah jemput aku, terus kami jalan berdua. Ketaman dulu. Biasa lah, pacaran. Hehe" tuh kan bener, huh dasar. Bikin iri aja.

"waaah, ngapain aja tuh ditaman?" Tanya Sakura, kumat deh thu penyakit ingin taunya. Gimana kalo pas dia tau hubunganku dengan Kyuu-nii ya? Pikiranku mulai ngelantur nh, sampe-sampe nggak nyadar, kelas udah mulai sepi. Karena Kakashi-sensei, dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah matematika.

"whoaaaa…. Tumben sensei nggak telat" celetuk Kiba, semua mahasiswa yang ada dikelasku pada rebut sendiri, yah bisa dibilang, dosen yang satu iniemang sering banget telat.

"kayaknya bakala ada hal buruk yang terjadi deh" sahut Ino, ikutan manasin Kakashi-sensei. Hahh..

"apa aku seburuk itu dimata kalian?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang masih terlihat sabar, semua mahasiswa kompak jawab iya, kecuali aku dan… eh? Sasuke juga.

Karena aku berkeliling memandang teman-temanku, sampai akhirnya pandanganku bertemu dengan tatapan tajam itu. Tatapan mata yang mengitimidasi.

"hey Naru? Kau ngliatin apa sih?" Sakura yang duduk di dekatku, menyenggol bahuku pelan, sampe aku tersadar dan memutus kontak mata dengan Uchiha itu.

"ah, cuman cari tau, siapa yang nggak ikutan kompak aja. Ternyata ada juga selain aku. Hehehe" jawabku santai.

"hahaha, tapi emang benar kan, tiap Kakashi-sensei datang tepat waktu, pasti ada suatu hal yang emergency."

"benar juga sih. Hihihi." Akupun tertawa kecil, mengetahui kenyataan yang sungguh aneh, menurutku.

Naruto end

Mata kuliah yang akhirnya selesai, Naruto duduk di taman kampus sendirian, menunggu Kyuubi keluar dari kelasnya sambil mendengarkan music lewat headphonenya. Dia terlalu asik sampai sebuah pelukan dari belakang menyadarkannya.

"Naru... kenapa disini sendirian?" Tanya suara baritone itu, yang Naruto kenali sebagai suara Sasuke, sial baginya karena harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke lagi.

"lepaskan pelukkanmu teme!" tegas Naruto, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang posesif.

"nggak. Kenapa sayang? Takut ada yang liat?"

"cih! Kau gila? Aku nggak suka kau main peluk gitu." Gerutu Naruto.

"jadi, kalo aku ijin dulu, kamu baru mau? Hn?"

"nggak akan! Lepaskan brengsek!" Naruto mulai panik dengan perilaku Sasuke yang diluar batas. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ini Sasuke mulai menciumi leher dan tengkuknya, bikin merinding aja. Dan lagi, gomana kalo sampe Kyuubi ngeliat? Bisa gawat!

"nghh… hentikan.. Sasuke!" Naruto yang udah nggak tahan, akhirnya menyodok perut Sasuke dengan sikunya sekuat tenaga.

"kh! Kau mulai agresif sayang.." gumam Sasuke, melepaskan pelukkannya sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri, gimanapun feminimnya Naruto sekarang, dia tetap nggak bisa anggap remeh tenaga Naruto yang mantan atlit Judo itu.

"dasar teme brengsek!" setelah puas meneriaki Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menunggu Kyuubi di mobil saja.

.

.

.

Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari kelas, di kelas tadi dia melihat Naruto sedang menunggunya di taman kampus. Maka dari itu dia sekarang berlari menuju ke taman.

"Kyuu? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi buru-buru.

"pulang. Naru udah nunggu. Duluan ya." Setelah itupun dia langsung pergi. Tanpa tau kalo Itachi sedang mendecih nggak suka melihat sikap Kyuubi.

"hahh, pasti dia udah nunggu lumayan lama.." Kyuubi segera menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Saat dia udah melihat Naruto yang duduk di bangku taman, kakinya terhenti. Karena dia melihat ada sesosok manusia yang hendak memeluk Naruto-nya.

"geez, Uchiha itu lagi." Geramnya, tapi dia nggak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia mau tau, apa yang akan Uchiha bungsu itu lakukan terhadap adiknya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia, saat Sasuke mulai menciumi tengkuk dan leher Naruto dari belakang. Bahkan sampe adiknya berontak seperti itu.

Saat dia hendak maju menolong adiknya, ia melihat bahwa Naruto udah bisa menguasai keadaan. Kyuubi tau betu, bagaimana kekuatan dan kemampuan adik kembarnya itu. Bahkan sampe sekarangpun, dia masih sedikit sulit untuk menghadapi amukan adiknya itu.

"khekhekhe, rasakan itu ayam. Aku yakin pukulan itu cukup telak untukmu." Gumam Kyuubi senang melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke yang mati-matian ditahannya.

"kau memang sangat manis, Naru-chan. Aku bangga padamu." Setelah puas melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan, karena sekarang Naruto udah nggak di dekatnya lagi, Kyuubi segera berjalan kea rah mobilnya.

Cklek…

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, Kyuubi segera masuk dan mendapati adiknya yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Naru? Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kyuubi lembut, membelai helaian surai pirang yang halus tersebut.

"Kyuu… kau lama.." gumam Naruto sambil memeluk Kyuubi erat. Sarat akan ketakutan.

"hey, kenapa gemetar? Ada apa?" walaupun Kyuubi udah tau jawabannya, tapi dia ingin tau, apakah Naruto akan jujur padanya atau nggak.

"tadi… Sasuke…" akhirnya Narutopun menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi benar-benar senang dengan kejujuran yang Naruto tunjukan padanya. Adiknya ini benar-benar polos.

"maaf ya, tadi aku nggak segera datang."

"bukan salah mu kok. Oh ya Kyuu, apa sebaiknya… kita segera memberitahu tou-san dan kaa-san tentang hubungan kita?" Tanya Naruto, sedikit ragu.

"ya, secepatnya setelah tou-san dan kaa-san pulang dari liburan mereka."

"aku takut, mereka nggak merestui kita." Lirih Naruto, seraya menundukan kepalanya. Kyuubi mengelus kepala Naruto lembut.

"tenang sayang, semua pasti baik-baik aja. Nah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Kyuubi, saat mereka telah sampai di depan rumah mewah keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

.

Skip time

.

Sebulan sudah mereka menjalani backstreet, dan pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto maupun Kyuubi senang bukan main.

"aku benar-benar senang karena kaa-san dan tou-san merestui kita Naru." Gumam Kyuubi suatu malam. Malam ini mereka berdua duduk di balkon kamar Naruto, dimana Naruto duduk di pangkuan Kyuubi dengan nyamannya.

"uhum. Aku juga senang Kyuu. Jadi kita nggak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi kan?"

"hm, kau benar. Hey lihat, ada bintang jatuh" tunjuk Kyuubi pada sebuah bintang yang tengah bergerak, sangat indah. Malam yang cerah dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, itu membuat mereka bisa melihat bintang di langit dengan jelas.

"ayo make a wish.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera memejamkan matanya dan membuat permohonan. Kyuubi mendengus geli melihat perilaku kekasihnya ini.

"kau masih percaya dengan permohonan itu?" Tanya Kyuubi remeh, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal melihat reaksi Kyuubi.

"nggak ada salahnya kan kalo mencoba. Huft" Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya, cemberut dengan pipi yang menggembung. Dan itu membuat dirinya terlihat lebih cute.

"nggak ada yang salah kok sayang. Udah dong, kamu jangan cemberut terus, ntar aku makan lho. Rawr~" goda Kyuubi, menggigit lembut pipi chubby Naruto.

"iiih… Kyuu! Jangan digigit dong!" gerutu Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Dia benar-benar terhibur dengan reaksi yang Naruto perlihatkan. Membangkitkan sisi jahilnya.

"ne, Naru. Aku lapar. Dan pipimu terasa lezat." Gumam Kyuubi, seraya menjilat pipi Naruto. Dan Naruto yang polosnya nggak ketulungan itu benar-benar mengira, bahwa Kyuubi akan memakannya. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi panic luar biasa.

"kyyaaa! Jangan Kyuu! Apa kau udah nggak sayang padaku lagi. Hiks hiks" dan… akhirnya Kyuubi tertawa lepas melihat Naruto merengek seperti itu. Wah kau benar-benar jahat Kyuu, pacar nangis kok malah diketawain sih? Hahh..

"hey, aku kan hanya bercanda sayang." Rayu Kyuubi, mengeratkan pelukkannya, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Mengecup lembut pipi yang tadi ia jilat.

"uhh… bohong…" suara Naruto terdengar serak, karena tadi dia benar-benar nangis.

"tentu sayang, kalopun aku ingin 'memakan'mu, bukan memakan dalam artian yang sebenarnya Naru-chan. Kamu tau kan apa maksudku?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih, tepat di telingan kanan Naruto. Tak lupa dia meniupkan napasnya pelan kea rah lubang telinga Naruto, sehingga memberikan sensai lembut, geli dan merinding yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat bulu roma Naruto berdiri.

Wajah Naruto merona, saat dia menyadari apa makna dari 'memakan' yang tadi Kyuubi bicarakan. Dia malu mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang itu.

"hehe, wajahmu benar-benar manis saat merona sayang."

"ihh, dasar raja gombal. Jangan menggodaku terus Kyuu.."

"aku serius lho. Kamu benar-benar manis saat malu. Jadi tambah gemas deh." Kyuubi menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang ada di perutnya. Merasakan hawa dingin yang merayapi mereka berdua. Tanda bahwa malam semain larut.

"ayo kita masuk dan tidur, udah larut. Bukankah besok kamu ada kelas pagi Naru?"

"uhum. Aku juga udah ngantuk" ucap Naruto yang beberapa kali terlihat menguap kecil. Kyuubi segera menggendong Naruto ala bridal. Berjalan masuk menuju ke ranjang Queen size milik Naruto.

"ihh, aku kan bisa jalan sendiri Kyuu…" gerutu Naruto dengan wajah merah tentunya.

"nggak apa kan. Kan sekarang dah resmi kamu jadi kekasihku sayang." Kyuubi hanya menanggapi gerutuan Naruto dengan santai. Membiarkan wajah Naruto cemberut dengan lucunya.

"dasar sok romantis!" meskipun mulutnya selalu menggerutu dengan hal-hal romantis yang selalu Kyuubi lakukan terhadapnya, tapi bahasa tubuh Naruto selalu meresponnya dengan baik. Contohnya saja sekarang, dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuubi, bahkan setelah ia dibaringkan di ranjang oleh Kyuu.

"mau sampai kapan merangkulku seperti ini rubah?" Tanya Kyuubi, jahil. Dengan begitu, Naruto segera melepas pelukkannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut orange kesayangannya.

"huft! Baka Kitsune! Keluar sana!" umpat Naruto, masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut tebalnya, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terkikik geli mendapati sikap adiknya, atau kekasihnya, saat dia jahili seperti sekarang ini.

"iya, iya. Oyasuminasai hime." Ucap Kyuubi, membuka selimut Naruto dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"uhum.. oyasuminasai Kyuu.."

.

.

.

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san" sapa Naruto, udah rapi dengan pakaian santainya. Meski hanya setelan T-shirt hitam dengan cardingan warna orange, dipadukan dengan celana jeans panjang berwarnasenada dengan cardingannya, dilengkapi dengan sepatu kets warna putih. Pakaian sederhana namun mampu memancarkan aura yang dimiliki Naruto.

"pagi sayang, wah… putri kaa-san manis seperti biasanya ya. Mana Kyuu?" Naruto mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnnya, dan duduk di sebelah kiri ayahnya.

"nggak tau, masih tidur kali." Jawab Naruto cuek. Yah meskipun hubungan mereka udah direstui, tapi sikap mereka tiap di depan orang tuannya selalu seperti dulu.

"dasar rubah pemalas, kamu bangunin gih." Perinta ibunya. Naruto yang masih mengolesi roti panggangnya dengan selai jeruk akhirnya beranjak dan berjalan ke kamar kembarannya itu, dengan membawa roti sarapannya tentu saja.

"Kyuu! Banguuuun!" teriak Naruto dari luar kamar Kyuubi, bikin ayah dan ibunya sweatdrop ria dengan tingkah putri mereka.

"sayang, jangan teriak di dalam rumah." Tegur ibunya dari dapur. Sambil menggigit rotinya, Naruto masuk ke kamar Kyuubi yang nggak dikunci sama sekali, keliatan banget niatnya. Hohoho.

"Kyuu? Aku tau kau udah bangun. Cepat mandi, aku ada mata kuliah pagi nih." Gumam Naruto sambil mengunyah rotinya. Kyuubi tetap tak bergeming, bikin Naruto kesal.

"nggak mungkin kau belum bangun, ayo cepat bangun Kyuu…" pinta Naruto, kali ini lebih lembut. Dia mendekati ranjang King size millk Kyuubi, menaikinya dan menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyuubi.

Voila…

Kyuubi masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, meskipun sekarang selimutnya telah terambil alih oleh sang kekasih. Ternyata dugaan Naruto untuk kali ini meleset sodara-sodara.

"Kyuu… kenapa kau jadi pemalas begini sih? Ayo bangun."

"ngh… 5v menit lagi Naru.." dan? Kyuubi langsung memeluk Naruto, untuk tidur bersamanya. Naruto yang kaget dan nggak siap, mau nggak mau jatuh juga ke pelukan Kyuubi.

"ck! Cepat bangun Kyuu, ayolah." Pinta Naruto lagi, Kyuubi hanya diam, mendenguskan napasnya yang panas di tengkuk Naruto.

"hiiiee… Kyuubi! Cepat bangun!" teriak Naruto kencang, bikin Kyuubi langsung bangun seketika karena telinganya yang berdengung.

"hish! Kau ini, jangan teriak begitu kencang di dekat telingaku dong. Gimana kalo aku jadi tuli?" sungut Kyuubi kesal, bikin Naruto makin jengkel aja.

"udah bagus aku mau ngebangunin kam! Huft, hari ini kau pergi sendiri aja!" kesal Naruto, dia langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu keluar kamar Kyuubi.

"yakin?"

"tentu saja"

"baiklah, aku hari ini akan berduel dengan anak ayam itu."

"terser- eh? Apa kau bilang?"

"hm, hari ini Sasuke menantangku berduel. Kupikir dia udah tau perihal hubungan kita, atau…. Dia mau minta restu padaku mungkin" kata Kyuubi, cuek bebek.

"eh? Dimana? Duel apa Kyuu?" Nampak raut cemas di wajah manis Naruto. Kyuubi segera bangun dan menghampiri kembarannya itu, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"di lapangan basket. Dia minta one on one denganku. Apakah aku boleh meladeninya hime?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang lembut, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Narto.

"mmh.. asalkan kalian nggak terluka aja"

"jadi, kau masih mencemaskan dirinya?" Tanya Kyuubi datar.

"bukan, aku cemas terhadapmu Kyuu. Tolong mengertilah bagaimana kecemasanku Kyuu."

"iya sayang. Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Kata Kyuubi, setelah melepas pelukkannya, dia menggandeng tangan Naruto mesra.

"eh? Kau kan belum mandi!" protes Naruto.

"enak aja, aku dah mandi dan dah sarapan dari tadi tau! Kalo nggak percaya, kau Tanya aja kaa-san."

"eh? Hish! Ternyata kalian bekerja sama untuk menjahiliku. Huft!" Naruto cemberut lagi, pagipagi udah kena ulah jahil Kyuubi, ditambah lagi Kyuubi di bantu oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"kaa-san, tou-san, kami berangkat dulu."

"hati-hati.."

"lho? Kok Naru-chan cemberut gitu sih?" Tanya Minato, sang ayah.

"huft! Kalian ngerjain Naru!" protes Naruto dengan wajah ngambeknya. Bikin Kushina dan Minato tergelak, karena wajah manis putri mereka.

"huft!"

"udah ah, kami berangkat dulu. Ittekimasu"

"itterasai" jawab kedua oang tua mereka. Lalu Kyuubi menarik Naruto menuju motor ducati merah milik Kyuubi.

"kenapa motor?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm, biar romantis aja sih. Hehe, udah naik cepetan. Helmnya juga di pake"

"iya, iya" setelah Naruto nangkring (?) di jok penumpang, Kyuubi segera menjalankan ducatinya cepat, membelah jalanan Tokyo yang terlihat sedikit lenggang. Emang dasar Kyuubi, cari kesempatan biar di peluk Naruto aja. Dia mengendarai ducati kesayangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang otomatis bikin Naruto meluk Kyuubi erat.

"kyaaaaaaaaa…! Kau gila Kyuuu!" jerit Naruto di tengah jalan. Nggak mikirin dia bakal mau ato nggak, toh mereka juga nggak bakal liat wajah manis Naruto.

"hahahaha…" tawa Kyuubi terdengar menyeramkan bagi Naruto, dia merasakan firasat buruk,. Dan? Benar dugaannya, Kyuubi segera menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

.

"BAKA! Kau mau buat aku kena serangan jatung ya?!" marah Naruto saat mereka berdua udah sampe di tempat parker. Bahkan Naruto sampe nangis dibuatnya. Kau benar-benar iblis Kyuu!

"hey, maaf… jangan nangis." Kyuubi menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipi Naruto, lalu memeluknya lembut.

"maaf, aku udah keterlaluan" gumam Kyuubi, tepat di telingan Naruto. Dia paling nggak tahan ngelihat Naruto menangis.

"hiks.. hiks.. kau.. kau menyebalkan Kyuu.. aku takut… gimana kalo tadi kita nabrak?" masih terdengar isakan yang bikin Kyuubi nggak tega ke pacarnya ini, dia jadi nggak bisa ngebales omongan Naruto.

Kyuubi melepas pelukkannya dan menangkup pipi chubby Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mencium kelopak mata Naruto yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Sesekali menjilat air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata indah Naruto.

"sshh… aku kan udah minta maaf… jangan nangis lagi ya. Kau tau, aku lemah saat kau menangis seperti ini" ucapnya lembut, bikin siapa aja yang dengar meleleh. Naruto mengangguk kecil, lalu tanpa dia duga, Kyuubi mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"eh?" blush… wajah Naruto merona seketika.

"hehehe, ke kelas gih." Kyuubi kembali mengecupnya, tapi kini di kening Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan mencium pipi Kyuubi.

"aku… ke kelas dulu, nanti pas duel, kamu telpon aku dulu ya?" pinta Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Kyuubi, setelah meihat Kyuubi mengangguk, Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Yang nggak mereka ketahui adalah, sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata yang selalu setia memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari jauh. Yang sepasang dari balik pohon nggak jauh dari parkiran. Dan yang sepasang lagi dari koridor yang ada di dekat lapangan parkir. Pasangan mata yang sama-sama sekelam langit malam. Dua pasang mata dari keluarga yang sama, Uchiha.

"cih! Ternyata kau sendirilah biang masalah itu, lihat saja nanti. Aku nggak akan melepaskan orang yang telah merebut cinta yang seharusnya untukku" gumam Sasuke dengan suara rendah yan dalam, sarat akan kemarahan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya keras, menampakkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

"Kyuu… apa aku udah nggak ada kesempatan lagi" lirih Itachi dari koridor iu, lalu dia segera bergegas menuju ke kelasnya saat melihat Kyuubi berjalan ke arahnya.

.

"pagii…" sapa Naruto riang, bikin Sakura, Ino dan Hinata heran. Bukan berarti Naruto tak pernah ceria. Dia malah selalu terlihat ceria, namun tak sceria hari ini.

"Naru-chan? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya Hinata yang cepat tanggap.

"ehehehe… yah, begitulah" jawab Naruto tersipu malu saat mengingat kejadia pagi ini di tempat parkir.

"eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, saking penasarannya mereka.

"euhm… r-a-h-a-s-i-a.. hihihi" jawab Naruto, jawabannya bikin Sakura dan Ino kesal seketika.

"huft! Kau menyebalkan Naru."

"iya, kamu nggak mau cerita-cerita ke kami"

"hehehe, gimana ya.. baiklah.."

"ehem.." Naruto berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya, dia bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan saudara kembarnya. Dan reaksi ketiga temannya begitu bervariasi, Ino tampat kaget sekali, Sakura masih nggak percaya, sedangkan Hinata tampak senang karena Naruto bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"yah, meskipun sedikit aneh, tapi aku tetap mendukungmu Naru!" kata Ino semangat.

"hum! Aku juga. Udah lama sekali kami nggak melihat binar bahagia itu di kedua bola matamu Naru" imbuh Sakura, Hinata tersenyum lembut menambahi komentar Sakura dan Ino.

"teman-teman… terima kasih banyak ya, aku benar-benar senang… ternyata kalian mendukung hubungan kami" seru Naruto, lalu memeluk ketiga sahabtnya itu. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mendecih tak suka.

"eh? Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino, saat ia melihat Sasuke Nampak tak suka dengan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto tadi. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, kontan membuat Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap dirinya dingin.

"Naru? Ada apa?"

"gawat.. gawat.." gumam Naruto.

"gawat kenapa Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata, mulai panic melihat Naruto yang panic begitu.

"Uchiha, Uchiha itu… dia pernah bilang. Kalo dia akan membunuh siapapun, yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Uhh… aku nggak mau Kyuu kenapa-napa" lirih Naruto, terlihat cemas dan panic yang bercampur, ketiga temannya pun segera mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Naru, aku kenal Kyuubi, dia orang yang kuat. Jadi kau tenang aja ya,"

"bukan begitu, aku tau kemampuan Kyuubi melebihi kalian, tapi… Sasuke, dia sangat ambisius, itu yang aku takutkan, dia bahkan bisa menggunakan cara kotor untuk menyingkirkan Kyuubi."

"kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu Naru?"

"karena dia pernah menodongkan belatinya, saat hari pertama dia pindah ke kampus ini." Jawab Naruto, mencoba meredakan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Pernyataan Naruto cukup mengejutkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"astaga, kenapa dia senekat itu?" [Ino]

"apa dia gila?" [Sakura]

"Naru, tapi kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" [Hinata]

"aku nggak pa-pa, tapi aku takut Kyuu kenapa-napa." Lirih Naruto, namun masih bisa didengan ketiga sahabatnya itu, merekapun memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Waktu duelpun tiba, bisa dibilang duel antara dua ice prince ini menjadi momen yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua mahasiswa yang ada di Konoha University. Yang awalnya hanya duel basket biasa, sekarang berubah total menjadi beberapa duel yang akan mereka berdua lakukan. Apa sajahkah itu?

Basket one on one

Anggar

Kendo

Judo

Kickboxing

Itulah duel yang akan mereka lakukan, dengan Naruto sebagai hadiahnya. Nah kenapa bisa Naruto menjadi hadiahnya? Sasukelah yang mengajukan usulan itu, dimana pemenang dari duel ini berhak untuk memiliki Naruto. Dan yang kalah haruslah menjauhi dan melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Lalu, kenapa Kyuubi bisa setuju dan Naruto nggak protes? Untuk Kyuubi yang setuju, karena dia yakin dia akan memenangkan duel tersebut. Dan dia nggak mau Sasuke terus mengganggu hubungan mereka, terutama mengganggu Naruto. Dan Naruto? Sejujurnya naruto nggak tau menau tentang hadiah yang akan mereka rebutkan, yang dia tau hanya komposisi duel antara Kyuu vs Sasu yang bertambah menjadi 6 komponen.

"aku yakin, Kyuubi pasti menang" ucap Sakura, tujuannya untuk bikin Naruto semangat.

"iya, aku juga yakn itu!" seru Ino nggak kalah semangatnya untuk member dukungan ke Kyuubi.

"makasih teman-teman, aku senang kalian mau mendukung Kyuu…"

"Naru-chan, kamu yang semangat. Kalo kamunya aja nggak semangat, gimana Kyuubi bisa konsen dan menang?" hibur Hinata. Naruto menatapnya lalu mengangguk dengan semangat yang kembali tumbuh.

Sebenarnya, Naruto nggak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui apa yang diingikan Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Dia tau, kalo hadiah yang mereka perebutkan pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari hubungan yang sedang Naruto jalin dengan Kyuubi. Bukan nggak mungkin kalo Sasuke menginginkannya untuk menjadi hadiah, malah itulah hal yang paling besar kemungkinannya.

Pertandingan segera dimulai, awalnya Kyuubi menang, itu membuat para pendukung Kyuubi semakin semangat, tapi di pertandingan kedua Sasukelah yang menang, karena Kyuubi emang kurang jago dalam hal berpedang. Oh iya, kalian pasti bisa tebak kan, apa yang terjadi dengan duel yang ketiga?

Yups! Kyuubi kalah (lagi), doi emang bener-bener nggak bakat dalam hal berbau pedang. Di duel kendo, Sasuke menang telak, dan itu cukup membuatnya merasa di atas awan. Karena skor mereka sekarang adalah 2-1 untuk Sasuke-Kyuubi. Tapi hal yang nggak di sangka terjadi di pertandingan ketiga, dimana Kyuubilah yang menang. Kalo dalam Judo, emang dialah jagonya.

"skor mereka seimbang, kickboxing ini bakal jadi penentu kemenangan." Komentar Ino, dia terlihat sama tegangnya dengan Sakura dan Hinata, bagaimana kondisi Naruto? (lirik Naru)… o-ow... dia terlihat gemetaran, cemas, khawatir, was-was dan lain-lain, mukanya campur aduk. Bibir mungilnya juga komat-kamit dari tadi, kira-kira beginilah bunyinya

"kumohon…. Buat Kyuubi menang ya Tuhan… kumohonnn~"

Dan…

"ayo Kyuu, menang…. Demi aku… demi hubungan kita..."

Seperti itulah, bahkan dia takut untuk sekedar menyaksikan pertandingan terakhir kekasihnya dengan cinta pertamanya. Naruto terlihat jongkok sambil memeluk lututnya, memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan telingannya di antara kedua bahunya.

"Naru… duelnya udah selesai…" suara Sakura yang lirih, cukup membuat Naruto menebak hasil duel terakhir antara Kyuubi v/s Sasuke.

"hiks…hiks… ap-apa Kyuu terluka parah?" Tanya Naruto dengan terbata, nggak sanggup untuk melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

"sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri aja Naru…" jawab Ino,

"Kyuubi babak belur.." gumam salah satu mahasiswa yang nggak jauh dari Naruto, dan itu cukup buat Naruto untuk segera bangkit dan menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto segera berlari dan menerjang Kyuubi yang nambak telentang di tengah lapangan, nggak memperdulikan kondisi Sasuke yang sama-sama telentang di tengah lapangan, yang juga babak belur.

"Kyuu… hiks.. hiks.. bangun Kyuu.." Naruto memeluk kepala Kyuubi, nggak lupa air matanya mengalir deras dari iris shappire nya itu.

"hei… aku kan belum mati sayang…" ucap Kyuubi, lirih. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang basah oleh air mata.

"hiks.. hiks.."

"jangan nangis, aku nggak pa-pa kok." Ujar Kyuubi, mencoba meyakinkan sang adik tercinta. Oh ya, jangan lupa adegan mengharukan itu masih disaksikan mahasiswa yang tadi menonton duel mereka, juga Sasuke.

"ta-tapi.. kau babak belur… hiks.. hiks.. gi-gimana kalo kamu nggak ganteng lagi." GUBRAK! Akhir dari kalimat Naruto ni, sukses buat Kyuubi, Sasuke, juga penonton yang denger bersweatdrop-ria. [Kuu juga ikutan sweatdrop]

"ha..haha…" tawa Kyuubi, garing banget.

"tapi yang penting, aku menang kan"

"eh?! Benarkah? Tanya Naruto, nggak percaya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil, nggak lupa dia juga kasih kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Naruto, yang sukses ngebuat Naruto merah merona, dan Sasuke berasep.

"syukurlah… ayo kita ke UKS." Ajak Naruto, sambil membantu Kyuubi berdiri.

"sebentar Naru, ada yang mau aku katakana." Setelah berdiri tegak, Kyuubi berdehem sebentar lalu….

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! AKU UMUMKAN, AKU Kyuubi NAMIKAZE, DENGAN INI MENYATAKAN… NGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENDEKATI ATAUPUN MENGGODA APALAGI MEREBUT NARUTO NAMIKAZE DARIKU. ATAU KALIAN HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGANKU SEPERTI UCHIHA ITU!" triak Kyuubi lantang, cukup membuat wajah Naruto semerah buah apel kesukaan Kyuubi.

"KARENA NARUTO NAMIKAZE ADALAH ADIK KEMBARKU, JUGA KEKASIHKU YANG SANGAT AKU CINTAI…!" setelah puas berteriak seperti itu, Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari lapangan itu.

"cih! Menyebalkan!" rutuk Sasuke, meskipun begitu, dia mengakui kekalahannya dan merelakan cintanya dibawa Kyuubi.

"hahh… kita senasib ya, adikku yang payah." Itachi yang nggak tau sejak kapan ada di samping Sasuke, membantunya berdiri dan membawanya pulang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hubungan Kyuu-Naru tampak makin lengket aja, bikin iri orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sai-Inopun juga terlihat tak mau kalah, Lee-Saku bahkan jadi pasangan yang cukup romantic, mengingat semangat Lee yang membara. Kiba-Hina bahkan udah melangsungkan pertunangan mereka empat bulan setelah kejadia di lapangan basket kampus. Bagaimana dengan duo Uchiha kita? Itachi udah mendapatkan cintanya yang baru. Yah, orientasinya masih tetap sama, pasangannya juga cowok yang manis kok. Dia anak seni, siapa lagi kalo bukan si baby-face, Akasuna Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia mendapatkan gadis berambut pirang dan bermata bluesky seperti cinta pertamanya, bahkan bisa di bilang gadis yang sekarang ini menjadi kekasihnya ada hubungan darah dengan Kyuu-Naru. Namanya Namikaze Deidara, sepupu Kyuubi dan Naruto dari pihak sang ayah. Dan semuannya pun berakhir dengan bahagia…

**END**

Nah Minna… bagaimana sequ yang Kuu buat? Pasti geje kan? Hehehe diatas juga Kuu kasih humor, tapi humornya garing abis. Huhuhu T.T

Yah nggak apa lah. Kuu mencoba untuk melucu semampu Kuu, meskipun gagal sih. Ini sequ juga permintaan dari beberapa reader yang udah sudi membaca juga mereview cerita Kuu yang kurang [baca: sangat kurang] bagus. Kuu sadar diri kok ^^

Jangan lupa, tolong di review minna, flame juga nggak masalah [jujur Kuu aja nggak tau flame itu yang kayak gimana], oya… mohon maafkan Kuu yang udah lama banget update nya, karena sebuah penyakit yang udah lama banget Kuu derita, dan kemaren itu baru kambuh. [halah, bilang aja penyakit males] hehe…

Oke, jaa minna, see u next story. Akhir kata

Wassalam… ^^/


End file.
